How My Imaginary Friends Helped Daniel Tiger
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: All Daniel Tiger wanted was a normal life. But after his unborn sister and his grandpa's funeral, his life wasn't the same since he now has autism. Everything changed on a rainy day, when my friends help him.


For Daniel Tiger, life was simple. He had very caring parents, good friends, and lived in The Neighborhood Of Make Believe. Everything was once peaceful until his parents got a call from the school teacher Miss Harriet. She then told them about what's been going on with Daniel. So, they decided to take him to the ddoctor and see what's wrong with him. The doctor then said "Daniel Tiger, you have autism." He then explained what autism is and they knew what was going on with their son. A few days later, Mom Tiger just got big news: she's having a baby girl. Daniel knew it was his turn to be the big brother. While at the hospital in a strange turn of events, the baby never made it. Apparently, the baby never came because somehow it never made it all the way through. They knew if Daniel found out, he would be upset. So, once they got back from the hospital, they decided to have a chat with him about what happened. Thankfully, he didn't get upset. They hoped their life would be much better. Well unfortunately, Grandpa Tiger suffered a major and fatal heart attack that took his life. For Daniel, he knew nothing would be the same. Because of this, he no longer played with his friends anymore. He just wished he got help. Believe it or not during a rainy day, fate would do just that. He saw a 5 hippos, a polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a black panther, and a white rhino and 10 red billed oxpeckers. He was surprised because his wish came true. The next morning, he decided to go see Hilda first. When she saw him coming, she said "Hello Daniel. We know who you are because you wished for help. Well, your wish has been granted. Climb aboard and I will tell you a story." He then climbed on her back and she started her story:

How The Emperor Of China Got A Friend

A long time ago in the country of China, there lived an emperor. Now, this emperor was facing trouble because the Huns have invaded his kingdom. He knew his time was almost up so he decided to let his son inherit his kingdom. Thankfully, the son wasn't a brat because he learned about how to take care of the kingdom from his father. He knew it was a big responsibility for him so he made sure to make his father proud. But there was a problem: he was lonely because he didn't have a friend. That all changed one day, when a young princess asked him if he wanted to marry. He knew being lonely just wasn't for him so he accepted her offer and they married. He was never lonely from that point forward.

"So the lesson is Daniel, you shouldn't be lonely just because you lost your unborn sister or your grandpa. You should be with your friends. That reminds me tomorrow, you will be with Peter". Later that day, Daniel got to be with his friends again for the first time since his Grandpa's funeral.

The next morning, Daniel went to see Peter. He then said "Morning, Daniel. I heard that you got to reunite with your friends. That's good because you shouldn't be lonely forever. Have a seat because I will be telling you a story." Daniel then took his seat near him and Peter began telling his story:

Ferdinand The Big Hearted Bull

Spain: known as the country famous for the sport Bull Fighting. Now, all bulls are born to be in the sport. Ferdinand on the other hand, isn't you average day bull. Sure, he may look big but he has the one thing the others don't have: a big heart. His mother couldn't even convince him to play with the other bulls because he would rather smell flowers than be fighting. Not even any men who select bulls for the sport would select Ferdinand because he's too friendly. But Ferdinand was okay with that because he would rather be himself.

"So Daniel the lesson is, even though you may look like a tiger, you may be different from other tigers because you who you've always been: yourself. Tomorrow, you will be with Ralph and Jack." Daniel knew he was different because he had a autism but that nevertheless made him worthless.

The very next morning, he went to go see Ralph and Jack. Ralph then said "Daniel, it's so nice to see you. Have a seat my friend because we want to tell you a story like the other 2 did." Daniel found a spot and was sitting on it while Ralph and Jack Started telling their story:

The Lone Wolf

Once in the forest of Canada, there lived a male wolf who was driven out of his pack because another male beat him in a fight and he became the new pack leader. The wolf knew he needed to hunt or he will starve to death. So, he found a lone moose and wasted no time in running for his meal. The moose didn't even stand a chance because it fell while running and the lone wolf finally got his meal. Once, he was done, a member of his former pack asked him to come back the same wolf who beated him was killed because of his arrogance. The wolf knew they wanted him back so he decided to reunite with his pack and never left them ever since.

"So Daniel the lesson is, when you left your friends, it was because you lost you grandpa and they weren't the same without you. You should be glad you have them because they're your friends. Get ready for tomorrow because you will be with Tom and Milo." Daniel knew his friends weren't the same without him so he decided to see them again.

The next morning, Daniel was able to find Tom and Milo. Tom then said "Greetings Daniel. We were expecting you. Come have a sit and we will tell you a story." Daniel was then sitting and Tom and Milo began their story:

The Samurai's Apprentice

A long time ago in the country of Japan, there lived a samurai who just survived a war he was a part of. He was glad to be home and he became a teacher on how to be a samurai. He was hoping that once his students pass his class, they will have the knowledge of the samurai. The students weren't all that bad and treated the teacher with kindness and respect. The teacher knew his students would someday make him proud. A few years later, most of his students became samurais because of him. He knew he made the right decision to become a teacher on being a samurai.

"So Daniel the lesson is, your parents are teaching you that sometimes everyone can make mistakes that you can learn from. Be prepared because tomorrow, you will be with Wendy, John, and Michael." Daniel knew his parents care about him even after he was diagnosed with autism.

The next day, Daniel found Wendy, John, and Michael were swimming and relaxing in a pond. Once they saw him coming, Wendy said "Daniel, so glad to see you. We're glad you came to see us. Have a seat and we will you a story that was a favorite to us growing up." Daniel then found a comfy spot to sit and they began to tell their favorite story from childhood:

The Circus

Once upon a time, there was a circus that had everything from jugglers, acrobats, clowns, elephants, zebras, other animals, and of course a freak show. Now, before the circus came to be, the ringmaster was looking for some talent. He searched all across the world and he somehow found the type of talent. Now of course, he had to get approval first. Once he got the okay to launch the circus, he wasted no time in showing the public his circus and the public enjoyed the show so much the ringmaster knew he made the right decision to start the circus.

"So Daniel the lesson is, even if you fail once, just keep trying and then once you have what it takes, you will be able to accomplish your goals. Don't forget that tomorrow, Rocky will be telling you one last story." Daniel kept that advice and it helped him a lot.

The next day, Daniel found Rocky. He then said "Ah Daniel, I hear you ready for me to tell you a story. Now, before I do that, I want to talk to you. We knew you had trouble the firstfirst time we met you. The reason we told you stories was because we wanted you to learn important life lessons so that one day when you have children, you will tell them what you learned from us. So, have a seat my friend and I will tell you a story." Daniel then had a seat near him and then Rocky started his story:

The Royal Family's Elephants

A long time ago in the country of India, there lived a royal family. The father kept thinking of a gift for his family. So, he asked an experienced mahout to find the right kind of elephants. He reluctantly agreed and went out to find some elephants. He then found out that a herd of elephants kept following him so he decided to bring them to the kingdom. The next morning, the father revealed his secret to his wife and children. They were both surprised and happy because now, they finally got what they really wanted. Everything pretty much worked out ever since and the mahout was accepted as the royal family elephant mahout.

"So Daniel the lesson is, when you parents think of what comes next, they want to keep it a secret from you until you're ready. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you and always remember the lessons we taught you." Daniel then waved them goodbye and he was glad that his wish came true.


End file.
